Un egoìsta enamorado
by Hina Hyu 90
Summary: si soy egoista al amarte, es por que tu asì lo buscaste. terrible summary.. un NaruHina distinto.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Unico

¿Cómo llegamos hasta estos estremos? Puede ser estremista, pero es necesario, tanto para mî como para tí.

Aun recuerdo que durante el colegio, siempre me mirabas desde lejos, aun que fingía que no lo sabía, esperando que te me acercaras y hablaras, siempre amable y con una sonrrisa encantadora, pero cuando lo hacias, tropezabas con tus palabras y fuertemente te sonrrojabas, con suerte lograbas pronunciar un _Hola_ apenas audible y en el peor de los casos te desmayabas sin remedio. Cuando eso pasaba te creía rara, oscura, misteriosa, pero nunca me molesto, me gustaban las personas como tú. Eras de las pocas personas que no me temia, molestaba o descriminaba por ser huerfano y revelde.

Sabía pocas cosas sobre tí, como que tu nombre era Hinata Hyuga, que siempre fuimos compañeros de salón desde la primaria, pese a casi nunca hablarnos, que pertenecias a una prestigiosa familia, pero que nunca alardeabas o quitabas provecho de ser la heredera de todo un imperio, no eras muy sociable, pero tus dos únicos amigos, Kiba y Shino, hacian cualquier cosa por proteger tu hermosa sonrrisa. Te conocia poco, y no me importaba hacerlo tampoco, mis ojos y pensamientos giraban en torno a otra persona, que perdida de tiempo resultaba eso.

En ultimo año contaba con mas amigos, y te concideraba una de ellos, seguias siendo callada y timida, pero me parecía de lo mas tierno tus sonrrojos y tartamudeos, hasta ese día.

A la salida del instituto nos topamos con una pandilla, lo cual llevo a una pelea de todos contra todos, yo caí mal herido pero antes de recibir otro golpe, tu saltaste en mi defensa, aun a sabiendas de que sabías que no tendrías oportunidad contra mi atacante, y luego sucedío lo impensable para mí.

Unas dulces palabras llenas de significado salieron de tus labios, más fluídas y decidídas de lo que núnca se habían escuchados, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, haciendome olvidar del dolor de mis heridas, mientras un calor reparador inundába mi corazón, borrando todo rastro de las heridas mal curadas que tenía en él, concluyendo con las 5 palabras más bellas que haya alguna véz escuchado: _Por que yo te amo._

Pero toda esa calidez que me rodeó, fue súbitamente cambiada por una impotencia, miedo y odio inigualable pocos segundos más tarde, cuando luego de unos pocos segundos retubara un fuerte estruendo y tu calleras tiñendo el suelo del rojo que brotara de la herida que te habian causado.

Nadie se explicaba de donde saque las fuerzas para levantarme y acabar con todos ellos, en especial con ese aquel que se atrevió a lastimarte, pero pese a querer acabar con su vida, no lo hice y en ultimo momento me detuve, sabia que a tí no te hubiera gustado, y no quería que a consecuencia de eso cambiaran tus sentimientos.

Luego de eso tuve varias pistas para darme cuenta del cambio que sufrí en mi interior, despues de escuchar tus palabras, pero aun así no lo quería ver: como el hecho de no permitir que en el hospital traten mis heridas hasta saber sobre tu estado, o no separarme de tu lado una véz que despertaste, el miedo que se negaba a abandonarme cuando creía que te perdería o los celos apenas controlados cuando Kiba se te acercaba y abrazaba más de lo que un simple amigo harìa. Pero yo no lo comprendîa, seguía creyendo que se trataba de gratitud y culpabilidad por lo que te había ocurrido.

Pasado las semanas te dieron el alta del hospital y cometí el error más grande de toda mi vida, luego del festejo que se organizo por tu recuperacion, te pedí un momento de tu tiempo para hablar a solas, te recordé las palabras de ese día y te agradecì por cada una de ellas junto a tus sentimientos, tu rostro fue iluminado por una sonrrisa tan bella que me estremecio por completo, pero aun más grande fue el remordimiento que sentí, cuando vi marchitarse esa sonrrisa de tu rostro al tener que rechazarte creyendo amar a otra persona.

Pero como era de esperarse de tí, no te alejaste de mi lado, asegurando que no te dolía mi rechazo, pero yo dabía que mentías y de las làgrimas de dolor que derramabas en los hombros de Kiba, siendo él quien te consolaba del dolor que yo te provocaba, y un agudo malestar en la boca del estómago se hacía presente junto a una punsada en el corazón cuando te pensaba en brazos de otro. Pero tontamente me decía que era a causa de ser yo quien te provocaba ese sufrimiento, segandome a una verdad que muchos intentaron hacerme ver.

Paso el tiempo y nos encontrabamos en la misma universidad estudiando distintas carreras, pero siempre juntos nuestro grupo de amigos, ya había varias parejas formadas y entre ellas estaba a quien yo creí que amaba, pero el verla con otro no me dolia como creí que lo haría, es más, me gustaba verla feliz junto a quien siempre amo, y buscando la explicaciòn del por que mi alegría por ella descubrí que mi supuesto amor por ella no pasaba de una simple obseción infantil y con ese descubrimiento vino uno aun más grande y revelador, cuando al instante se vino tu rostro a la mente junto a una fuerte oleada de sentimientos.  
 _Me había enamorado de tí._ No sabía desde cuando o como sucedío, pero esta vez no había error en verdad te amaba.

Gracias a los horarios de tu carrera de abministración y la mía de economía, coincidíamos en varias clases, por lo que las aprovechaba para acercarme nuevamente a tí de a poco, ya que nos habíamos distanciado, pero a las pocas semanas me anunsiabas muy entuciasmada tu relación con el futuro veterinario, Kiba había luego de mucho esfuerzo tenerte de pareja, y por más dolor que sentía al saberte a su lado y no del mìo, con la mejor de mis sonrrisas te deseè exito en tu nueva relación.

Esa noche conocí los efectos del alcohol en mi cuerpo, mientras lamentaba lo idiota que habîa sigo durante todos esos años y jurando que a la primera falla del pulgoso, te traería a mi lado y nunca más te dejaría ir.

El tiempo volvio a pasar y con el los años, viendonos todos graduados y triunfando laboralmente, y pese a que me alegraba por tu felicidad, siempre esperaba que él te fallara, cosa que para mi desgracia y tu alegría no sucedía.

Yo tenía una que otra aventura intentando olvidarte, incluso me marche al extranjero un año con la excusa de capacitarme mejor, pero nada resultaba, ni las mujeres, la distancia o el tiempo, cada día encontraba un motivo nuevo para enamorarme más de tí, ya sea tu amabilidad, elegancia, dulzura o belleza, tu eras única y no podía ni quería cambiar eso.

Un día mientras estaba en el trabajo, llego una invitación que hizo darme cuenta que te perdería para siempre, recuerdo haberme encerrado en esa oficina todo el día, canselando cuanta reunión tenía planeada, sin importarme nada, no estaba en condiciones de recibirle a nadie, y todo por el significado de esa invitación, _la futura uniòn Inuzuka Hyuga,_ mi mundo nunca me parecio tan oscuro como el saberte casada proximamente con él.

Finalmente el día había llegado, te veías sumamente hermosa con ese vestido blanco y esa sonrrisa que envidiaría cualquier angel que ae acercara, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y distinguí lastima en tus ojos

Días atras fui a buscarte intentando hacerte entrar en razôn diciendote de mis semtimientos y que tu lugar era a mi lado, pero no podía ser según tus palabras, me habías olvidado y enamorado de tu futuro esposo.

Formulaste un _lo siento y un gracias_ para luegomirar hacia el frente sonrriendole a tu futuro esposo, quien apenas podía estarse quieto por la alegría contenida. Pero yo lo sabía, ese era mi lugar, yo debîa ser quien estaba hay parado, quien recibía tu mano, a quien dedicaras esa sonrrisa, quien a tu lado esperaba ese glorioso _felices por siempre._

La ceremonia empezó entre sonrrisas y lagrimas de alegrìa, yo solo me dignaba a cerrar fuertemente las manos esperando que te retractes y vengas a mi lado, pero no fue asi, tu lo habías aceptado u yo solo me limite a decir para mí: _esto no debió ser asi._

Al instante unos sujetos fuetememte armados irrumpieron en la iglesia antes de que la ceremonia termine, alzandoce con cuanto objeto de valor poseyera los invitados, pero antes de marcharse querian um rehèn que les asegurára un escape segúro, y pese a loa esfuerzos de todos por impedirlo, tu fuiste a quien eligieron de escudo y te llevaron con ellos, dejando solo llanto y desesperacion en todos.

De eso ya había pasado dos meses, sin pistas o noticias tuyas, tu familia llora, tus amigos te buscan y Kiba se lamenta no haberte protejido lo suficiente, mientras que a mi me tranquiliza el saberte segura, triste pero segura, aun que ese es mi secreto.

Y aqui estoy nuevamente, como todos lo dìas a las afueras de la ciudad en esta pequeña cabaña en una de las propiedades de mi familia, preparando una bandeja de comida con algo de agua fresca, camino con la bandeja en manos hasta el final del camino y entro a la ultima habitaciòn, la abro lentamente y coloco sobre una mesita al lado de la cama los alimentos. Miro al tierno angel que duerme sobre el lecho y tomo aciento a su lado, dejandome cautivar por tan bella imagen.

Te vez pálida y ojerosa y me duele el tener esposada a la cama para que no te alejes de mi lado, pero solo sera temporalmente, hasta que aceptes que me perteneces y que tu lugar es a mi lado, y asegurandome que sea para siempre.  
 _Despierta mi bello angel, es hora que te alimentes -_ le digo suavemente mientras me inclino y beso tus secos labios - _debes alimentarte bien para cuando se presente el fruto de nuestro amor-_ digo al separarme de ti mientras paso una mano por tu aun vacio y plano vientre.

Por que sí, yo lo planeè todo desde el proncipio, tu secuestro en caso de que no te arrepientas de casarte, la cabaña con todo lo que necesites para tenerte segura y cómoda, tu primera vez a la luz de la luna bajo un colchon lleno de petalos rojos y velas aromáticas, cada una de nuestras siguientes noches juntos, las visitas semanales de un medico de confianza que se encargue de tu salud y alguna señal de tu futuro embarazo y hasta la llegada del proximo heredero/a _Uzumaki Hyuga,_ todo con tal de volver a enamorarte.

Tus ojos se abren peresosamente, mostrandose vacios y sin brillo, temerosos de mi presencia, pero mas alla de eso no hay respuesta de tu parte, desde hace días ya no me pides que te libere, sabes que no lo hare. No suplicas que me detenga cuando estamos juntos, sabes que solo me altera y me vuelvo brusco. Solo cumples con mis pedidos por que sabes que es por tu bien y el de nuestro futuro hijo/a.

Pero no te pido que me mientas, se que aun me temes y no quieres aceptar tu destino a mi lado, que aun sientes algo por el otro y que sabes el porque actúo de esta forma, tan pasional y extrema. Pero no me molesto contigo por eso, por recupera tu amor soy más pasiente de lo que fui en toda mi vida. Por que se que tarde o temprano volveras a amarme como alguna vez lo hiciste y como hoy yo lo hago.

Te conquistare de a poco y traere de vuelta tu bella sonrrisa, dejaremos atras al pasado y las lagrimas que hoy derramamos, luchare por nuestro futuro juntos y por que no quieras alejarte de mi lado. Por que tu me apoyaste desde la distancia en el pasado, me defendiste de la muerte aun a costa de la tuya, le diste un motivo a mi vida y una razon por la que luchar.

Por que me enseñaste lo mejor y peor de mi persona. A sentirme amado y amar con locura, y a ser pocesivo y egoista por primera vez en la vida. Por que hasta este extremo he llegado por ti, por que hoy se en lo que me he convertido.

Por que por tí soy un egoista enamorado.

Espero les haya gustado es la primera historia que publico aqui, la dedico a mi mejor amiga ya sabe ella de quien hablo, que me animo a subirla.

También aclaro que esta historia también esta en otra pagina bajo otro seudónimo. Pero soy la misma persona. Por lo que no hay fraude alguno.

Hasta la proxima.

Bey bey.


	2. Capitulo final

cap final

La noche estaba más fría que de costumbre para la época del año en la que estábamos, o así yo lo sentía, tal vez sería por la tormenta que se veía acercar desde el horizonte, me decía a mí mismo intentando justificar el mal presagio que sentía en mi.

Solte un suspiro profundo y miré hacia la ventana de mi bella princesa sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho al pensar en ella, 6 meses ya habían pasado desde que la tenía conmigo y dos desde que nos enteramos de su estado, pues sí, después de muchos intentos al fin logramos que nuestro amor de frutos, era tan adorable el ver su casi invisible pancita creciendo y haciéndose notar, lastimosamente entre nosotros aún las cosas no estaban bien.

Ella dejó de resistirse a mis caricias e intentar escapar, pues tras varios intentos y aunque me avergüenza decirlo golpizas, sólo necesarias, dejó eso de lado por el bien de nuestro hijo. Comenzó a cuidar su alimentación y yo por mi parte intentaba tenerla lo más cómoda y tranquila posible, por ende le daba un poco más de espacio, pero las cosas no mejoraban más de eso.

esde hace tiempo deje de escuchar su voz y su mirada aunque dejó el miedo de lado se convirtió en una tan vacía de emociones que más que una humana era como una hermosa muñeca que se movía sólo por el bien de la criatura dentro suyo.

En la capital las cosas tampoco mejoraban , pues habían encontrado nuevas pistas para el caso del secuestro de la princesa Hyuga según las noticias locales, pero nada que me apuntara a mí pues no volvieron a llamarme a interrogar ni nada parecido, los familiares de ella y su "prometido" aún la buscaban constantemente y las llamadas pidiendo rescate por ella era una eterna distracción para la policía, que aunque yo no tenía nada que ver con ella agradecía en secreto.

Hace pocas horas había hablado con Kim, una modelo Parisina que ante la prensa era mi nueva novia, pero que sólo era una de mis tantas pantallas para pasar desapercibido, aún que ya me tenía colmado la paciencia al querer más de lo que yo estaba dispuesto a darle, ella era sólo un peón más en mi juego hasta que finalmente mi reina me aceptará nuevamente.

El sonido de algo quebrándose me alarmo y corrí lo más pronto que mis pies podían para saber qué sucedía. Subí las escaleras y tumbé la puerta de la habitación principal donde Hinata se encontraban, encontrándome con ella en el piso con trozos de lo que parecía un vaso roto a su alrededor, los mareos constante eran uno de los síntomas que más la afectaban , según el médico que la controlaba por causa del estrés.

La tomé en brazos y la recosté en la cama buscando su mirada pero como siempre está estaba ladeada e ignorándome. Busqué alguna herida y sólo encontré un pequeño corte en uno de sus tobillos fui al baño para atraer el botiquín y tras limpiar la herida la deje descansar después de depositar un beso en sus labios que nuevamente no me correspondieron.

Nuevamente el dolor en mi pecho se hizo presente como cada vez que ella decidía ignorarme, pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano ella volvería aceptarme y que su estado no podía exigirle más de lo que ya hacía, por lo que opté por desearle un buen descanso y salir de la habitación para ir a la que yo desde hace dos meses también ocupaban para no incomodar su sueño.

Una vez acostado en mi cama cerré los ojos y pensé nuevamente en ella, cada día estaba más convencido de que con el pasar de los días y con nuestro hijo creciendo dentro suyo ella finalmente me aceptaría. Aunque una parte en mí me decía que lo correcto era liberarla para que vuelva a ser la chica adorable y la mujer hermosa de quién me había enamorado. Pero sabía que de hacerlo, ella volvería a confundir sus sentimientos y correría en brazos del perrucho aquel que se hacía pasar por su prometido, y todo el esfuerzo que hicimos hasta ahora quedaría en el olvido.

Talvez ahora me ignoraba, pero ya no me rechazaba, y eso era un avance muy grande según mi criterio, sólo le hacía falta más tiempo.

Y con ese pensamiento positivo me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El ruido de puertas azotandose y varios pies corriendo en el pasillo me despertó de mi sueño, lo siguiente que supe fue que antes de poder levantarme de la cama la puerta de mi habitación fue tumbada y varias personas vestidas de negro aparecieron apuntando con sus armas.

Mi primer pensamiento fue Hinata, si ella se encontraba bien, más al intentar correr para ir a buscarla varios sujetos me sujetaron y tumbaron al piso. Entre el griterío de ellos y mi forcejeo, sólo llegué a entender que se trataba de la policía y que me estaban arrestando por el secuestro y cautiverio de Hinata.

Me habían encontrado y aún no era el tiempo, ella aún no me aceptaba, ella aún me rechazaba, ella aún no me amaba como yo a ella.

Al pasar las horas y nuevamente en la capital me encontraba en uno de los cuartos de interrogación de la Policía Nacional, y frente mío se encontraba mi abogado quien también era mi mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, quién pese a que le explicaba del porque hice lo que hice, él me miraba como si fuera una persona totalmente extraña, ante sus ojos estaba mal lo que yo hice, mientras que yo sabía que no era así.

Sólo lo hacía por el bien de ella, porque nadie podría hacerla más feliz que yo, porque sólo yo era el amor de su vida, y que sólo era confusión lo que ella sentía por el perrucho aquel.

Luego de terminar de hablar Con Sasuke, él se retiró y volvió a abrirse la puerta, esta vez dejando entrar a quien menos quería ver en estos momentos.

Kiba se mostraba ante mi Furioso y dolido, no podía culparlo si lo pensaba bien, después de todo también era mi amigo, pero si él no se hubiera metido con mi mujer, nadie hubiera sufrido.

Un fuerte golpe dio la vuelta mi rostro, varias palabras fuertes de parte de ambos y el final de una larga amistad dio por concluida esa visita cuando dos oficiales entraron y lo sacaron afuera.

Por más que intentes saber de Hinata, todos se negaban a darme alguna respuesta, simplemente me ignoraban o decían que no era de mi incumbencia.

Una vez en mi celda luego de tan "agradable"por así decirlo visitas me enteré que me habían encontrado por medio de Kim, quién en un arrebato de celos decidió colaborar con la policía, ya que ellos tenían sospechas de que yo estaba atrás de la desaparición de Hinata, y que con esa última llamada que hizo esa noche me estaba rastreando para saber mi ubicación y la de ella.

2 semanas después durante el segundo día de mi juicio la volví a ver, y aunque se mostraba aún con profundas ojeras, estaba más hermosa que nunca. Tal vez sea por esos días en que no la tuve cerca, pero para mí era la criatura más bella sobre la tierra sin importar cómo ni donde esté.

Su declaración según su punto de vista desgarro mi corazón en mil pedazos, pues al parecer ella creía que lo que yo hacía era una tortura, más no era así, yo lo hacía por amor,para que ella entendiera que todo era una confusión suya y que su lugar era a mi lado, que solo conmigo podía ser feliz.

Intenté acercarme a ella pero rápidamente varias personas y guardias se interpusieron entre nosotros, y una rabia inmensa me inundó al verla sollozar en brazos de kiba, quien aprovechándose de la ocasión la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo sacando ventaja como si quisiera mostrar que él había ganado sobre mi.

Terminado el quinto día de juicio me hallaron culpable de todos los cargos y con una condena de 20 años en prisión sin posibilidad de salir bajo fianza.

Supongo que era lo mejor que podía hacer Sasuke como último acto de amistad hacia mí, pues según sus palabras no quería volver a saber nada de mí después de esto, al igual que varios de mis supuestos amigos quienes aunque dolidos decidieron apoyar a kiba para alejarme de Hinata definitivamente.

No volví a ver a Hinata desde esa tarde hace ya cinco años, la vida en prisión me hizo cambiar en muchos aspectos, pero el cambio más grande que tuve fue en darme cuenta de quién estuvo siempre equivocado fui yo, más eso no quita el hecho de que si tuviera la oportunidad lo volvería hacer, distinto, pero me aseguraría de que ella esté a mi lado, hace 2 días en las noticias salió un especial sobre la familia Hyuga en la cual se mostraba a las herederas como tema principal, Hanabi convertida en una jovencita bastante inteligente y capaz y a Hinata como una mujer trabajadora y digna del apellido como decían, trabajando tanto en la empresa familiar y apoyando a su marido quién se estaba haciendo de renombre en el ámbito de la veterinaria, junto a su familia una pequeña peli azul de ojos celestes de nombre Himawari, claramente mi hija pies a simple vista se notaba, pero que llevaba como apellido Inuzuka y un pequeño de cabellos castaños revoltosos y ojos Perlas como su madre, ambos hermosas criaturas que de haber seguido conmigo hubieran sido los dos míos.

Sí... tal vez hubiera cambiado, pero mi amor por ella seguía tan fuerte como hace 5 años atrás, y aún así espero el momento que ella se dé cuenta que lo que vive es una ilusión y que arrepentida vuelva a mis brazos, que felizmente la aceptarían junto a mi hija y por qué no, al pequeño de 2 años también, después de todo sigue siendo hijo de ella y por ende es de mi aceptación.

Ya una vez lo había dicho, y ahora sólo lo re afirmó. Tal vez soy egoísta.. pero un egoísta enamorado.

Y bien... que les pareció?

Tras mucho tiempo y muchos pedidos, subí una segunda y última parte de esta historia.

No podía tener un final feliz pero creo que les dejará contento a alguno de ustedes.

Por mi parte estoy bastante contenta con este proyecto, pues recibió mucho apoyo desde el principio y hasta ahora me siguen llegando muy buena onda de parte de mis lectores, por lo que me predispuse a escribir esta segunda parte y complacerlos.

Espero su Estrellita Y algún comentario por el esfuerzo.. tqm.. Bye bye


End file.
